Power distribution network is the connection between the power transmission grid and the user. Optimizing a dispatching method for a power distribution network can achieve an optimal allocation of various resources, which is a key element in a construction of a smart grid. With the development and application of distributed power generation technologies, many kinds of distributed power supplies and distribution network in the cold, heat and power cogeneration and other energy supply modes have appeared. Further, small capacity distributed power supplies can directly connect to users and form micro grids, then such micro grids can access the distribution network and network operation in many different ways. When the distributed power source and a variety of large-capacity shock loads, such as electric vehicle charging and discharging facilities, access the distribution network, and when more and more large motors, air conditioners and other large-capacity dynamic loads are used, the operating characteristics of the distribution network are changed. As a result, the operating status of the distribution network changes much more frequently, and the distribution network becomes less reliable, quality of the power supply declines, and voltage instability will occur. Therefore, it is necessary to optimize the dispatch of the distributed power distribution network through a distributed power and load, to achieve energy efficient operation and emission reduction.
The power system has experienced a traditional economic dispatching, market competition dispatching, energy generation dispatching, dispatching towards a low-carbon, smart dispatching direction, but these studies focus on the transmission grid. With the development of smart grid distribution network, distributed power dispatching also begins to receive attention and a lot of research is underway in the areas of network operation, interruptible load and response with other demands, distributed power dispatching. However, for the actual distribution network, because there is not much measured data and high quality data, the current dispatching method is not very intelligent. The current dispatch method mainly relies on experience, or even in a “blind tune” state.
By analyzing the smart distribution network optimization objectives, dispatching objective, a smart distribution grid energy flow, interaction patterns of information flow and traffic flow, the present invention provides a dispatching method for a smart power distribution system, having progressive optimization on multiple time scales. The optimal dispatching method has new physical structures and characteristics of a distribution network, as well as an optimal dispatching mode toward distribution network dispatching objectives. This key technology provides support to the realization of coordinated dispatching among the distribution network, power source and load.